


a sun to maybe dissipate

by lorenzobane



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Descriptions of Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Lorenzo isn't the bad guy here, M/M, Worried Alec, also descriptions of, description of blood and injury, emergency tracheotomy, hurt!Magnus, physical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/pseuds/lorenzobane
Summary: He’s never seen Magnus bleed.Alec isn’t sure why the thought occurs to him, especially now while he watches Magnus’s blood drip on the pavement.





	a sun to maybe dissipate

_He’s never seen Magnus bleed._

Alec isn’t sure why the thought occurs to him, especially now while he watches Magnus’s blood drip on the pavement. Magnus had agreed to meet Alec after a hunt, and he had only complained a little when the meeting point Alec chose was in an alley.

Alec, who was confident that he had killed all the demons there had been taken by surprise when the last one burst out of the shadows and nearly stabbed him in the chest.

Instead, Magnus flung himself in front of Alec giving him time to pull his blade out and stab the demon.

Which left him here, with Magnus clutching at his stomach on his hands and knees as a slowly growing pool of blood leaks beneath him. It only lasts a moment before he collapses on himself.

“Magnus!” Alec calls, alarmed.

Magnus tried a few times to heave himself up before Alec gently grabbed and flipped him, so Magnus was resting in his lap.

Magnus took a few shuddering breaths before he manages, “stomach.”

Alec looks at where Magnus’s hand is still putting pressure on the wound and immediately replaces it.

“Heal yourself, Magnus,” Alec commands desperately, while he replaces the warlock’s weak hand with his own to maintain pressure.

He watches in horror as Magnus shakes his head slightly and manages, “ _internal.... poison... needs... external... magic..._ ”

“Right,” Alec says, his hand that isn’t on Magnus’s stomach immediately goes to his phone. He needs Caterina. He needs her right now. He manages to get the number with one hand and hears it right before--

“ _Hello, this is Caterina Loss... I can’t come to the phone right now, but please leave me a message--_ ”

Fuck _._

Alec can hear his breath pick up, but he hits re-dial and gets--

“ _Hello, this is Caterina--”_

“Shit,” Alec says, pressing harder on Magnus’s wound. He needs another Warlock. Any other Warlock.

He’s still panicking when Magnus shudders in pain and cries out.

“What? What’s wrong?” Alec desperately asks, his hand pressing hard but based on the puddle of blood surrounding them, he wasn’t doing a great job.

“ _Stomach... Acid... In lungs..._ ” Magnus chokes out through gritted teeth.

This is not good. Alec turns to his phone again, frantically skimming through contacts for anyone who might be able to help when he hits-

_Lorenzo Rey._ He got the number when he went to Lorenzo's mansion, with instructions to “call anytime.”

Normally he would rather die than call Magnus’s rival to heal, but if the other option is _Magnus_ dying, which frankly isn’t an option...

“Alexander!” He hears Lorenzo answer after three rings. “So good to hear from you--”

“Please,” Alec starts, his breathing is heavy, and he knows he sounds panicked. “Please, you have to help me. Please, please, Magnus is injured and I need your help. Anything you need, any payment you want, _please_ \--”

“Breathe,” Lorenzo says, cutting him off, “where are you?”

Alec manages to stammer out some instructions for where he is and then hangs up the phone. He turns back to Magnus who is still curled up and injured in his lap. The blood around them feels like _too much_ and Alec can tell he’s fading.

“Al..ec...” Magnus starts before he takes several seconds to catch his breath. “Love... you...”

“No,” Alec says fiercely, “no. You don’t say that right now.”

Magnus looks up at him, his eyes are glassy with pain and hazy. He raises a shaky hand to Alec’s cheek, and whispers, “please?”

Alec forces back a sob, before he says, “I love you, too.”

He thinks Magnus is about to pass out when Lorenzo comes rushing down the alley, his long black ponytail fluttering behind him. The other warlock doesn’t say anything to him, just holds his hands above Magnus’s bleeding abdomen and frowns.

“The poison has made its way to his lungs, he won’t be able to breathe soon.”

It’s practically prophetic because Magnus immediately seizes in his arms. Alec is confident he’s never been so terrified in his life, but Lorenzo steps in. He tilts Magnus’s head back and, with a scalpel that wasn’t there before, he cuts an incision in Magnus’s cricothyroid membrane near his trachea. He summons a thin tube that he feeds down Magnus’s throat without a pause and adds an air pump that he hands to Alec.

“Keep pumping while I work,” Lorenzo says, taking his jacket off.

Alec squeezed the pump and watched Magnus’s lungs fill in response. It is more power than Alec has ever wanted to have over Magnus’s autonomic nervous system. Any poetic notions about being the reason his heart beats, notwithstanding.

Lorenzo mutters something in a language Alec doesn’t understand while he draws the poison out of Magnus's system and begins healing the wound.

“Let’s get him back to his loft,” Lorenzo says, half distracted by the magic he’s currently doing. “I’m sure he’ll have potions supplies there.”

“Yeah,” Alec says. “I’ll show you where they are.”

A portal appears behind them and it lands in the front door of Magnus’s apartment that Alec immediately opens while Lorenzo levitates Magnus behind him. They put him on the couch in the living room, and Lorenzo keeps pushing his magic.

After what feels like decades, Lorenzo leans back breathing heavily.

“He’ll survive,” Lorenzo says. “Keep pumping.”

Alec’s hands, which have been steadily pumping air into Magnus’s lungs had begun to stall when he was talking to Lorenzo. He turns his attention back to the rise and fall of Magnus’s rib cage.

Lorenzo leaves for about ten minutes to mix a potion that he pours over the wound, which makes a sizzling sound. Magnus who has been unconscious this whole time, opens his eyes suddenly, his mouth trapped in a silent scream of pain. Alec pets his head feverishly, in a desperate attempt to sooth the pain.

Then, it all stops. Magnus falls unconscious again and Lorenzo stands up and turns his attention to Alec. He gently removes the tube from Magnus’s throat and heals the incision. There is a moment of fear in Alec when he doesn’t see Magnus’s lungs immediately move, but it starts back up again in seconds.

“Thank you so much,” Alec says, his voice garbled from the stress he’s been under.

“How did that even happen?” Lorenzo says while he gets up to wash his hands of Magnus’s blood. Alec looks down at his own stained red hands and wants to vomit.

“We were caught by surprise,” Alec says blankly. “Um. Payment, you want payment?”

Lorenzo shook his head. “Consider this my act of kindness for the day. Perhaps now Magnus will stop telling everyone that I was the one who caused the deaths of the Romanovs.”

Alec chuckles wetly a little, “yeah that sounds like something Magnus would--” He can barely make it through the sentence before he’s crying.

Lorenzo looks distinctly uncomfortable now, and instead just says, “I think I’m going to leave now.”

Alec nods in between tears and gestures with a hand that he should show himself out. He stares at Magnus intensely, as if maybe his eyes could wake him up.

It’s two hours, thirty-eight minutes, and roughly 13 seconds before Magnus opens his eyes again. His eyes are unglamoured and bemused as they look around the apartment.

“Water,” Magnus says, his voice raspy.

Alec nods and bounds to the kitchen for a glass, before returning to gently help Magnus take small sips.

“Why,” Magnus started, his voice sounding like he gargled sandpaper, “does my apartment smell like hair grease?”

Alec’s lips twitch up, “stop mocking him, Magnus. He saved your life.”  

Magnus rolls his eyes, “it wasn’t that bad. It was just a flesh wou--”

Alec, who just barely has been holding it together, snaps, “it was not just a flesh wound. What on earth were you thinking? I at least have my runes! Taking that demon for me like that. Never, ever, _ever_ do that to me again, Magnus Bane or we will be having a lot more words.”

Magnus rolled his eyes slightly, before laying back down.

Alec stared at him, he’s still pale from blood loss. “You really scared me, Magnus. We really were almost too late. If I had been alone when you stopped breathing--”

And that gets to the heart of it. When he’s injured, Magnus has a hundred different ways to cure him. His magic, his potions, hell his general knowledge always steps in at the last minute to save the day.

Alec couldn’t do _anything_ while he watched Magnus bleed in his arms. No runes worked, and he knew no magic. He couldn’t even transport him with a portal rune, like Clary. He has ever felt so utterly helpless in his life. There is nothing he could have done to save the man he loves besides make a few phone calls.

“Hey,” Magnus says, “don’t think about it like that. Think about the fact that another man just cut a hole in my throat.”

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec complains slightly.

“Thank you for calling him, Alexander,” Magnus says. His voice shifts from playful to serious suddenly.

Alec nodded, placing a hand on Magnus’s cheek. “I had to, I wasn’t going to let you die.”

“Yes,” Magnus says, “dying in an alley from some silly demon would have been embarrassing.”

Alec leans down to press a soft kiss to his chapped lips and lets his hand slip down to where the wound was, feeling solid flesh there instead of a deep wound.

“Am I allowed to say that I love you now?” Magnus asks when they’ve pulled apart.

Alec rolls his eyes, before settling on the couch next to Magnus and curling protectively around him. “Yes, you are allowed now. But I’m serious, Magnus. You can never do that again. Or, you need to help me figure out a solution. Because if that happens again and I’m alone and I can’t help you, I... I can’t live with that.”

Magnus nods, “okay, Alexander. Now kiss me again.”

Alec smiles, the steady up and down of Magnus’s rib cage comforting him more than he cared to admit. So he leans down and steals Magnus’s breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes all you want is a pointless, plotless Hurt! fic and that is what i set out today to provide you fine folk 
> 
> come say hello @lorenzobane
> 
> Also shout out to @ohlafraise (who writes amazing fics on ao3 too!) for encouraging my love of plotless nonsense.
> 
> (title taken from Mykonos by Fleet Foxes)


End file.
